


Beach Shenanigans

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Touch, Bad Touch Mari, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Grooming, Lolicon, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Whenever Mari gets an opportunity, she takes it.
Relationships: Mari/Aubrey (Omori)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Beach Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaaat, yami's first lolicon fic? more likely than you think. i am here to push the mari badtouching agenda as well. shoutout to hops_wooloo/omari, i love our Hornee Convos
> 
> this was dead last on my poll but i am self-indulgent lesbian so let me have this

It was very rare for them to go out of town, especially in a big group. They planned to visit the beach, the summer haze stifling them at home. Mari was excited! She had her woven basket tightly grasped in her hands as she waited for the boys. Aubrey was pouting and stood beside Mari, huffing from her argument with Kel.

“He is so annoying! He almost stuck gum in my hair!” Mari gave a sympathetic smile. Basil was the first to notice Kel’s scheme when Aubrey threw away his half-filled Orange Joe. Hero heavily scolded his little brother when he was caught.

“It would have been horrible to cut your hair. I think you would look cute either way to me!” Mari felt her chest bloom when Aubrey blushed, her pout was so cute. A hand palmed against her own cheeks as she giggled at the smaller girl beside her. Mari can see why Kel always teases her, his own bashful look whenever Aubrey whines and reddens. She wore her emotions on her sleeve. 

Mari glanced at the others, they were also waiting for the city bus to arrive. Sunny was reading along with Basil, sitting on the curbside as their small hands brushed against the pages. Hero was giving Kel a piggyback, most likely to make up with him. Such a softie. Mari loves that about Hero, he can never be mad for long. Mari swished her summer dress, the cool air brushing her legs. Aubrey flopped down and curiously gazed at Mari. Her blue eyes wandering down to the older girl’s legs. Mari glanced down at her before Aubrey forcefully looked away, embarrassed. Her red cheeks facing the breezy trees.

The older girl smirked. How cute.

Low squeals of old rubber as the city bus slowly approached. It seems half the town has agreed to visit the beach as the bus was busy and packed. Their beach bags would have to sit on their laps and it would be a tight squeeze. The younger boys have already formed a small group in the front, shoving bags into each other with small giggles. Aubrey stomped her foot down, jealousy flaring in her eyes.

“Come sit with me, Aubrey!” Mari smiled at her, patting beside her. Aubrey brightened up and flopped down. She moved her picnic basket between her feet.

“Do you mind if I can also sit?” Hero had a sheepish face, his body most likely strained from carrying Kel. He was certainly growing fast!

Mari looked at the cramped space and gestured to Aubrey to sit on her lap. The girl moved to her lap without question and Mari felt herself warming up. Aubrey’s dress was bunched up near Mari’s stomach. Mari’s thin cotton dress can barely feel the soft thighs brushing against her. 

“Hero, can you hold the basket please?” Hero nodded and reached down to her feet, his hands brushing her legs. Mari lightly twitched and sighed quietly. They were both girls so it would be okay to wrap her arms around her waist, right? Aubrey gave no reaction when Mari grasped onto her waist. Aubrey was so light and small. The older girl’s hands wandered to her lap and rubbed the pad of her thumb on Aubrey’s thigh. 

Mari jumped at the sound of Aubrey’s voice, “Mari? Can you help me with my bathing suit. I finally got a new one!”

“That’s amazing! Of course I will help you.”

Her heart stuttered as she tried to calm herself. Mari glanced at Hero, who was talking to the boys. She rubbed her own thighs together as the rocky road bounced on old tires. The shaking caused Aubrey to bounce and jump her lap. Mari sighed, the small girl was so cute. She was so naive of her own cuteness sometimes. Her black hair tickled against her chest and she touched it gently, brushing Aubrey’s long strands of hair.

Like the rest of her body, she was soft.

“Can you fix my hair before we get into the water?”

Mari nodded before realizing Aubrey couldn’t see her, “Sure! Do you want it to be a bun or ponytail?”

“I want to try a bun today. Buns are so cute, hehe!”

Mari cooed and played with her hair. Aubrey was swinging her legs back and forth. Her small thighs rubbing against Mari’s lap. She felt herself getting wetter with every sway. Aubrey was oblivious as Mari stifled every moan. She so desperately wanted to touch Aubrey, feeling her body and groping at chubby thighs. She subconsciously rubbed against the leather seat, her hand no longer brushing Aubrey’s hair, as she gripped tightly on the seat. 

The bus stopped and Hero got up from his seat. Mari felt her body flared up, her stomach tightening in pleasure. Aubrey jumped off her lap and raced the boys to the beach. Hero gazed at her curiously and she giggled at him, sliding out of her seat as she controlled her breathing. Hero smiled and offered his hand which she graciously accepted. 

They saw the kids running around, kicking the sand with bare feet. Small toys already scattered around into chaotic piles. Mari appreciated the sight, soothing tones of the ocean brushing against wet sand. Hero led her to a shaded spot, grabbing the quilt from his massive bag. She helped him set up the small picnic.

Mari rubbed her thighs after they finally completed. She was so excited. The idea of wandering eyes seeing her get excited over touching the small girl in her lap. She fanned herself and leaned against Hero.

“It’s getting so hot! Maybe we should tell the boys to change so we can all jump in!”

“Kel already has his swimsuit on. I can check to see if Sunny and Basil have theirs.”

Mari smiled at him, “Of course! I will take Aubrey. I have to also put on my swimsuit.”

Hero stumbled over his words in agreement. As if he was imagining Mari in a swimsuit. Mari smirked at him knowingly, her fingers covering her mouth. She grabbed her summer bag and walked over to Aubrey. Her heartbeat quickly as Aubrey glanced up at her and grinned.

Aubrey grasped her hand and Mari squealed inside her hand. She tightened her grasp and they walked towards the changing room. 

Mari’s heart raced, wondering if she should follow through her plan. The changing room was empty. From what she saw at the beach, it was pretty busy. The chance of people entering was slim but she was unsure.

Regardless, she locked the changing room’s door. 

The girl bounced and buzzed around the room. Her tiny hands reached inside her bag and she excitedly shouted, “Look, look! My new bathing suit is so cute!” Inside was a two-piece swimsuit. Pinks glittering in the dank changing room. Ruffles decorated the top where the chest area was supposed to be.

Mari clapped her hands together and squealed, “How cute! Just like you, Aubrey.” She giggled at Aubrey’s red face, so easy to tease.

Aubrey immediately lifted the bottom of her dress up, hands struggling to remove it. Mari watched intently as the girl tossed her dress aside. She huffed after she removed it. Her dark eyes wandering down her body. She had a floral print training bra and light pink boyshorts. Aubrey had a questioning look at her body before glancing up at Mari, “Um. Do I need to wear my training bra with my new bathing suit?”

“Oh! Is this your first time wearing a training bra? You are growing up so quickly!”

Aubrey blushed and looked down, fiddling with her fingers. Her hands occasionally snapping at the hem of her panties. Mari tried her best to control herself.

“It would be best to remove it! Unless you have another one with you?”

Aubrey shook her head, she was so cute when embarrassed. 

“That’s okay! Here I can help you with your bathing suit.”

With her two hands, she slowly pulled up Aubrey’s training bra. Aubrey complied and held her arms up. Mari stared at her growing breasts. She barely had a mound of fat on them. Her nipples were small, perking against cold air. Aubrey covered her chest with her arm when Mari stared for too long.

“Oh, it looks like this training bra is slightly too small. There are red lines on your shoulders, that must hurt at the end of the day!”

Aubrey relaxed slightly, “I don’t have anything else…”

“We can shop for some cute ones next week! I am free this weekend.”

The girl smiled and moved to pull her panties down. Mari’s chest bloomed and warmed. She was hairless all over. Soft with chubbiness in the right places. Mari distracted herself by grabbing the top and fiddling with it. Her eyes glancing at her waist, a beauty mark!

“Aubrey, how cute! You have a beauty mark right here!” She giggled and poked at it. Her thin hands grabbing at her waist, gently squeezing the fat. Aubrey curiously looked down at her, watching the older girl at her knees cooing at the dark mark. The girl giggled, her sides ticklish as Mari poked at her. Her panties resting on her ankle as Mari rubbed her hand on her calf, slowly pushing them down.

“Hey, Aubrey? Do you want to do something fun? This is usually a game for adults but I think you are mature for your age.”

Aubrey looked at her curiously and nodded slowly, “What kind of game?|

“People usually play in the bedroom! Have you ever heard of lovemaking?”

The girl blushed at the word love, “What do you do?”

Hook, line, sinker.

“Here, I will show you. This is a private game, not many people wanna hear about it in public. It can make people uncomfortable when you talk about it. Can you promise not to tell anyone?”

Aubrey nodded and Mari kissed near her stomach. A small squeak was heard. Mari was starting to soak and she removed her own panties, brushing them off with a kick. Her hands rubbed on Aubrey’s thighs and she moved down to give soft kisses.

“Do you trust me, Aubrey?”

“Of course!”

Mari smirked into her thighs and gave kitten licks to her inner thighs. Aubrey twitched at the feeling, curious to what Mari was doing. The pad of her thumb rubbed near her cunny and Aubrey gasped. Mari moaned gently, the soft lips sucking in her thumb. Aubrey shivered and her legs dug into Mari’s shoulders. The girl cried out when Mari kissed her small cunt.

“W-what! Isn’t that dirty? I pee from there.” She cried out, tears welling up in embarrassment. Mari shushed gently, reassuringly rubbing circles around her hips. Her tongue diving into the smaller girl’s pussy, her lips smacking against the folds. Aubrey huffed in pleasure, confused on the feeling. Mari smiled as she licked gently.

“MARI!” Aubrey shouted and the girl below her pulled away, her finger brushed on her soft lips. A gesture to be quieter. Aubrey obliged as her thighs shook with every lick. Her tiny hands covering her mouth as tiny whimpers escaped. 

Mari was soaking wet at the erotic view of Aubrey losing it under her actions. Her own hand palming her pussy, fingers delving inside quickly. Her left hand rubbing on Aubrey’s clit, circular motions as Aubrey whines and twists on the bench. Small hands grasping the big towel below her. The small puppy-like whines caused Mari to come. She shivered and tensed, Mari continued to stimulate herself and Aubrey.

“I feel like I might pee!” Aubrey had a worried look as her breath stuttered. Her hands squeezing around her face as she tried to quiet herself.

“It’s okay, Aubrey.” Mari reassured her and licked at the hood of her clit. She gripped the girl’s thighs and pulled them closer to her head. She was addicted to Aubrey's taste. Her body smelled of sweet candy and fresh laundry. No matter what, Aubrey was cute. Mari will miss her naivety and sweetness when she grows up. But she will still love Aubrey.

Small whines and Aubrey twitched. Her thighs squeezing on Mari’s head. The older girl moaned at the feeling. She is causing all this pleasure and Mari loves it

Mari pulled away and panted. Her tongue felt strained but she was satisfied. Staring at the debauched look of Aubrey made Mari want to continue on but Hero might be wondering why they are taking so long. She reached for her own towel and stumbled to her bag, before changing into her blue bikini. She waited for Aubrey to calm down before asking once more.

“Remember, this is a secret game! You only play this game with those you love.”

Aubrey nodded and reached for her swimsuit, “Can you help me?” Mari nodded with a smile and knelt to the girl.

After she helped the girl, Aubrey gave a questioning look, “Can we play this game with our friends later?”

Mari felt her clit throb, “I can ask them. But for now, it’s going to be a secret between us, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@gorefloss) for some degenerate rambles about shotas and sometimes lolis. dm me on twitter to access my proship omori server!


End file.
